Dragon Ball: Dark Destiny
''Dragon Ball: Dark Destiny ''is a fanfiction written by Zeon1. In an alternate reality, a group known as the New World Government completely control their world, and have launched an attack to dominate ours. Earth's Defense Forces fight desperatley against this threat, but find themselves being pushed back more and more. One hope remains. A boy, the son of one of the most evil men who ever lived, kept in stasis for thousands of years. And the NWG is grooming him to be their assassin. Day 1 'Awakening' When I woke up that first morning, the world was much different then when I fell asleep. I still remember falling asleep, of course. My father had led me towards a small section of his ship where the crew would sleep during faster-than-light jumps. He had leaned down to my level, hand on my shoulder, and carefully explained what was about to happen. "You're going to go to sleep, Damon," he said, with only a slight twist of the mouth revealing that he might be displeased, "you're going to be my insurance. If, by some small chance, the inhabitants of that pathetic planet defeat me, it will be up to you. Remember that." He had then shoved me into the tiny bed-like capsule, except this bed was completely white, with frost, and closed on you. Before I could say anything, he slammed the door, and then pressed a few buttons on the console next to me. At first, I felt nothing. And then there was the cold. Like a thousand icicles drilling into my skin, I'm flash frozen, then again, and again, and again. I can almost feel the frost covering my eyelids, my clothes, my body. I struggle to move, but can't. And then darkness presses in, suffocating me, wrapping me and all I can feel is the cold getting worse and how I wish I was back on the warm death the bullet is in my tounge I must grab it screams the ship is burning and then I will spit it out and- The frost is no longer covering me, and warmth, blessed warmth, is rolling over me. "-eds to be brought out slowly," said a voice to my right. I slowly moved my hand, as though I was a baby again, and didn't know how. "He's awake!" another voice yelled. "Quickly, inject him with the defroster!" said another, and I felt a needle slide under my skin. Wonderful warmth filled my entire being, and I remembered how to move. I opened my eyes. I was in a room shaped roughly like a piece of cake. Computer consoles seemed to be part of the walls, and my pod was wedged in between two of them. I glimpsed diagrams of my body, inside and out, displayed on the screens, and then I looked forward. Seven men, in blue labcoats, were standing in front of my pod. They are all wearing full masks on their faces, with a single viewscreen. An insignia is on their shoulder, made up of the letters "NWG" (looking like their tips had been cut off), and a flying fenix in the background. "Hello, Damon," said a chubby one, "I hope you had a good rest. You are now an official soldier of the New World Government." 'Call me Mr. Woodlocke' Day 2 'The Armor' '7 Ways to Kill a Man' 'The Shooting Range' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1